1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to preventing rotation of poppet valve operating mechanisms such as tappets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guide and anti-rotation devices normally limit roller type valve lifters from rotating during engine operation to prevent skewing of the roller relative to an engaged lobe of a camshaft. These devices usually require some external connection to the lifter in order to limit rotation. A problem in using such external connection is that it permits contamination of the bore within which the lifter reciprocates. Also in some engine applications the lifter bore may be located between engine compartments which must be sealed apart. It would be advantageous to have an anti-rotating lifter guide capable of being enclosed within the lifter bore.